The Pack Vs The Cullens
by steph1918
Summary: ONE SHOT: What happens when, in Breaking Dawn, instead of Jacob assuming his role as the alfa, gives into Sam and is forced to take part in a fight to kill Bella and her Baby. This is the story.


Twilight Add In's And Other Random Stories

_Twilight Add In! _

**Twilight change!! – Change occurs in page 208 of Breaking Dawn and is from Jacob's perspective. They are in wolf form (so there conversations are, until they go back to humanness, in thought) and it is just after the lines, 'So what if Sam was wrong now? There was nothing anyone could do. No one could dispute his decision.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I'm just borrowing them from Stephenie Meyer!**

No. I wasn't going to do this. How could I? Bella was a part of my soul. She makes me who I am. How could I get through a day without knowing I'd be able to laugh at her later?

'No,' I told Sam firmly, rising confidently to my feet.

'You _know_ that there is no point in pushing this argument again.'

'Yes, there is.' I said and I catapulted myself at the previously serene wolf.

Sam's reaction was fast and vicious. He struck out at my arm and I felt blood begin to flow and then matt into my fur. Then I struck back, tearing at Sam's face. I had managed to put several deep, gouging rips through his face before he tackled me. Sam used all of his muscle and, doing so, managed to restrain me to the ground.

'You will fight with us,' Sam thought, growling.

'Oh yeah? ' I challenged.

'Yeah.'

I snorted, 'Good luck!'

Sam paused, thinking for a moment.

Sam's thought then flashed to all of us without him consciously meaning to.

I gasped sharply.

'You wouldn't!' I exclaimed.

There were mixed opinions and murmurs from the pack:

'That's wrong!'

'Too far, Sam!'

'If it'll help…'

'Anything's possible…'

'Well,' Sam thought. 'Are you in? Because I don't think that out would be the best option.'

Basically, it was either I fought with them, or Sam would hurt Billy. Maybe, if I could get to Billy with the right timing – but no. Sam had just heard that thought. STUPID JACOB! Ok, ok…more plans…

'There's no point you know. Bella will die anyway,' Sam pointed out.

'Then why do you need me?' I asked suspiciously.

'Two reasons. One, if you're there then she won't want the Cullen's to hurt us and they won't be so suspicious. Two, even as it is certain that Bella will be killed, what will be the cost? Would you risk your brother's lives? Would you risk Billy's?'

I thought for a moment, thinking through every possible loophole, anyway to differentiate from any violent plan set out – any possible way to help those that were closest to me without hurting others.

There was none. I sank to the ground.

Sam's head was a pool of emotions right now. In there we could all see sadness, smugness, and satisfaction but also anger and reluctance. Pretty much any thing with - ness on the end and he was there.

Wow. What a set of emotions.

I could also feel all of their sympathy words me.

While I was grateful for that, right now the only thoughts that they were going to get from me in response were a prominent FUCK OFF! And I would also give them the rude finger if it was possible with paws.

Over the next few hours pretty much the only things that were flowing through the packs thoughts – except for Seth's and mine – were plans and fighting techniques. I took vague notes on the information being thought but – for some _strange_ (heavy sarcasm) reason – I couldn't seem to muster any enthusiasm _what _so ever.

Then, as sudden as they had began, the plans were finished. I was, as it had been thought in the beginning, going to be fighting against Emmett and Jasper with Quil and Embry. Paul, Jared and Sam would take on Edward and Rosalie; and the Brady Bunch (i.e. Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah) would be taking on would b attacking Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I had thought of going all steely an saying that I'd kill Bella when I was really going to try to help her in some way, but – do you see something wrong with that sentence? I had thought it and – like every other one of my plans – it was then useless and I was growled at for my trouble.

'So, is everyone ready?' Sam checked, as we were about to set off for the attack.

From the pack there was a collective 'Yes' with varying levels of enthusiasm. I for my part screamed a silent 'NO!' but Sam simply ignored me, and the others…well some ignored me, some looked at me warily, some glared at me and some looked at me with faces that were full of concern, sympathy and worry.

'Ok everyone. In formation!' Sam ordered.

Quil and Embry helped me up and sent encouraging thoughts, like getting to punch Emmett in he face, adding a wolf bite to Jasper's collection that, so far, only consisted of the vampire variety, Blondie (Rosalie) getting her hair messed up and me out awesoming Edward in fighting skills.

Most days I either wouldn't have needed that or it would have helped, but not today. It was made especially worse when they added me out awesoming Edward in my fighting skills because it only made me think of Bella and how usually I would take any chance possible to out do Edward and shove myself into Bella's life.

'Ok,' Sam thought, breaking into my stream of thoughts. 'Run.'

The pack began to sprint off in formation and – grudgingly – I was with them.

It took only about five minutes to get near to the Cullen's place (not too close otherwise Edward would hear what we were planning) but to me, it ad felt like five seconds. By that time I was feeling sick with dread, not to mention the fact that I was practically hyperventilating – and not because of my run.

Quil and Embry tried to calm me by, once again, filling my head of me annoying Rosalie etc. But, like before, it wasn't helping.

'Keep it together man,' Embry warned.

'Ok,' Sam thought, going through the outlines of the plan…YET AGAIN.

'While we are running focus on out cover story the whole time,' Sam thought. 'We are supposedly here to apologise for Jacob's actions at Bella and Edward's wedding. Then, once we have reached the Cullen house, still thinking of our cover story, we will walk in and let Edward see that we mean no harm and, after talking for a few minutes we will all attack our targets…'

While Sam was babbling on, Seth thought to me, 'Are you sure that you don't have any idea's or last ditch efforts to change this?'

'You really don't want to fight them, do you?' I replied.

'Well…no. I don't know if you've noticed – who hasn't? – but the group of vamps. that my division has been given to…um…take care of, are only seemingly easier to beat because they don't want to hurt us? So, basically, we are taking total advantage of the fact that they don't _want_ to hurt us and, in most circumstances, would never even want to accidentally poke us. I mean, come on, seriously? SLEEZE MUCH?'

'I KNOW! I know. But what am I supposed to do? Sam's got me by the balls and he knows it.' I pointed out.

'Hmm…yeah, you're right. But there's nothing stopping me from –' Sam cut Seth off.

'Yes, there is. Seth you _will _do as I say, or soon, and I really am sorry, you will find yourself in a position rather like Jacob's.'

The alpha had spoken.

Seth looked like he wanted to say something more, but thought better of it.

'Ok, we ready?' Sam finalised.

There were nods from all of the wolves except Seth and I – who were silent, with our heads down.

'Ok, good luck and run your fastest – remember to_ stick with the story_.' Sam was giving us final orders before we ran to the Cullen house.

Maybe I could send Edward a telepathic message…pretty much the whole pack glared at me then.

'Let's go!' Sam ordered, and the pack set their minds to our cover story – including a reluctant me.

At about one hundred meters away from the Cullen house I changed into my human form and put on the jeans that were attached to my ankle.

We walked the rest of the way to the Cullen house – casual was the theme.

We all walked up to their front porch and entered into the house. The Cullen's looked alert, but this was suspected – seeing as they had their natural enemies strolling around on their front lawn.

'I see,' Edward said, hearing from Sam's mind.

'Look,' I said, knowing that it was my cue. 'I'm really sorry. I know that I shouldn't have reacted at the wedding – it's your business I 'spose…and –,'I glanced back at Sam, feigning unsureness and reluctance, Sam nodded at me. 'Bella I'm sorry about the way that I acted before. About the…um…baby.'

'No, Jake, you didn't act badly at all!' Bella said in a rasping, barely audible voice.

'Well, yeah, I did,' I fake confessed. 'You just didn't hear what was going on inside my head.'

We both grinned then.

The atmosphere in the room was relaxing, the Cullen's were now a lot less attentive. Soon, we would attack.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was suddenly tense again and Edward and all of the wolves were looking at Brady. I turned slowly to stare at him, my grin disappearing.

'Fight?' Edward said, confused. Then he grasped our intentions.

I thought quickly. Someone must have let a thought about the fight slip, and I had no doubt that it was Brady. Everyone had looked at him and after that Edward had pieced everything together.

I looked at Edward warily, unsure of his reaction. It was one of those movie moments where you know that you should be doing something but aren't – you're too curious.

The moment passed two seconds flat when Edward snarled and catapulted himself at me. I was thrown to the ground and – since I didn't have time to phase – I now had, by the feel of it, a few broken ribs.

The pack sprang into action, and I knew that they would be immediately thinking of new forms of attack – seeing as I was now unavailable to fight with Quil and Embry and now it didn't look as if Edward would be fighting with Rosalie at the present moment.

I managed to look around the room and see that Emmett had chosen to protect Bella with Rosalie and Jasper had decided to stick with Alice, and Carlisle and Esme had moved towards Jasper and Alice. As much as Carlisle and Esme didn't want to hurt us, it appeared they had no choice, seeing as the sudden attack hadn't left Carlisle enough time to play peace maker and negotiator.

The pack had divided into to groups. Paul, Jared and Sam were going for Bella, up against Rosalie and Emmett, and Brady, Collin, Seth and Leah would be taking on Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme – leaving me with Edward. That obviously wouldn't last long, seeing as all of this time Edward was mainly focusing of beating the shit out of me. I say mostly because he must have been checking through the packs and his family's minds to make sure that everyone would be ok while he pummeled me.

Back to the present.

Edward broke my jaw with one swift hit – EXTREMELY painful and I would have sworn my head off if it wouldn't make it hurt more. Saw Edward twist his shoulder back – packing power for a punch – and I brought my arm up to stop him. Only I'm pretty sure that I made it worse as when I put my arm out I intended to stop him, I intended to shove his shoulder away. But none of that happened. Instead his fist ended up colliding with my upper arm and I knew – after hearing a sickening snap – that my arm was broken as well. I groaned in pain at my newly achieved casualty. Edward then, sensing the fact that I was in too crap of a condition to defend myself properly, grabbed my head and gave it a sharp knock on the floor. I immediately felt moisture spreading through my hair. I let out a scream and instantly regretted it as it made my jaw feel like it was about to be ripped off.

'Bella loved you,' Edward rasped quietly. 'She would have done anything for you – she would've given away her life away for you, and you do this? This is how you repay her?'

'No choice,' I managed to croak out.

'I don't believe that,' Edward said, before biting into my right wrist.

I let out a blood curdling scream. I barely noticed the pain in my jaw because of the pain in my wrist. MOTHERFUCK this hurts! I looked briefly at Edwards departing figure, he was going to protect Bella who no doubt saw the whole thing. But he wasn't going to let her come to me – she was in danger. I looked at my wrist – it wasn't looking so hot. _Think Jacob think! _How do I stop it? I wanted to scream. Then I remembered what had happened to Bella. James had bitten her. Yes, but how did they fix it? Edward! Edward had sucked the venom out! So that's what I would do.

I brought my wrist towards my face and then I started to suck the venom out. I had to be careful not to swallow any – then I would be dead for sure. The venom tasted like total crap, definitely gag worthy, but soon it was all gone.

I forced myself to sit up and I tried to think passively – at least all of my breaks were healing. But on the down side, my jaw hurt _a lot_ more now.

I then began to search the room for Bella – it didn't take long as Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were now (accompanied by their attackers) outside.

Then, to my horror, I saw that Bella wasn't going all that well. The three vamps. (Emmett, Rosalie and Edward) were still protecting her but Sam, Paul and Jared were in wolf form and their size was beginning to become an advantage.

Rosalie speedily helped Bella off the couch, to give them more room and fall back space. The couch then became a nuisance instead of a help and so Emmett threw it at the wolves. The wolves then batted the couch to the side – this sent it flying at me.

I attempted to scramble out of the way – but it was too late. The couch slammed into me – I was winded with more broken ribs and now…TADA! I had a broken leg and was held to the wall by the couch. SHIT! Piss, fuck, motherfuck! OW! I swear I got out of this alive I was going to kill Brady. What are the chances? Honestly, what are the chances, of all things, that I get hit by a flying couch?! COME ON! Even if I phased it would be of no use. I mean, sure, I wouldn't be pinned to the wall anymore but my bones would set wrong, I won't be able to walk anyway and if I _do_ phase and the couch _does_ move there would be a chance that I would hurt one of the wolves or, even worse, Bella.

Paul lunged at Bella and began to tear at her stomach but then, seconds later, Edward tore at Paul's shoulder and then gave him a sharp shove – propelling him into a wall. Edward moved Bella behind him but Paul was back within reach of Bella in no time as Emmett was focused on Sam and Rosalie was focused on Jared.

Paul soon got a hold of Bella and tried to pull her towards himself, which caused Edward to punch Paul, and then carefully but quickly bring Bella back to behind himself.

Soon, one of them was going to pull too hard…

**So… I hope you liked my story!! Please review!! I really want to get some constructive criticism for my story!! Thanks again and pretty please press the little blue/purple button!! You know you want to!!**

_**Steph1918's friend Sarahxx**_


End file.
